Love Advice
by TerrierLee
Summary: Seraphimon goes to Ophanimon for advice. You know, cause he likes someone.
1. Chapter 1

After the imprisonment of Lucemon and order was brought back to the Digital World, things became peaceful. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon made sure everything was handled and as time went on, things stayed the same.

It was a beautiful day when a knock on Ophanimon's door interrupted her in the middle of her latest issue of DigiFemme. The article that dazzled her was all about pink being the new color and yellow ribbons and roses.

She waved at one of her handmaids, motioning her to open the door. Seraphimon poked his head in, "Ophanimon? Are you... decent?"

The female Angel-type laughed but let the man in. "What's wrong Seraphimon? You never come to my room."

The angel turned his head in the direction of the audience in the room. Ophanimon seemed to understand, maybe because she, herself, wore a helmet. She had Angewomon and Witchmon leave the room and motioned Seraphimon to take a seat by her.

Seraphimon instead chose to stand, finding a spot near the window. He seemed to be on the edge about something, and Ophanimon felt a deep sense of worry in her. It wasn't like the other human type to keep secrets; it wasn't like any of them to keep any secrets, in fact. It was how she figured out Cherubimon had a crush on her. She still needed to find a way to tell the beast type she felt the same way.

She settled near, arms crossed, "What's wrong, my friend?"

"I think I like... Sorcerymon."

Ophanimon blinked. This... was something she never expected. There were stories in DigiFemme about love triangles and such and there was even a fanfic about the three celestial Digimon having one... but this was entirety new.

She grinned under her helmet, "Well that's wonderful!" Ophanimon couldn't help it; she went forward, cupping her friend in a hug. "If you need any help, feel free to call me, I'll make sure you two will work out!"

Seraphimon's helmet tinted red at the abrupt acceptance. "Thank you, Ophanimon."

"No problem, really." She pulled away, "So, have you confessed yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ophanimon sat in her comfy chair, thoroughly enjoying her latest issue of DigiFemme. Inside was a poll on which was the hottest human-type Digimon around. The poll had lasted for quite a while, originally starting with a few Digimon but slowly ended up with two Digimon competing for first place. For the longest time, Ophanimon and Lilithmon's stats hovered just around first place.

Finally the poll was over with Ophanimon crowned the Hottest Human-Type Digimon around.

She couldn't wait to tell her boys about her victory, utterly giddy at the thought of their reaction when her double doors open.

Ophanimon glanced up, a little annoyed at someone enterig her room unannounced, especially when she was feeling so good. Her annoyance vanished though, at the sight of one of her best friends.

"Seraphimon, what's wrong?" She flew to her feet, her magazine forgotten on the floor.

The other Human-Type Angel looked down, his helmet shielding any emotion that might be on his face. But Ophanimon knew him better than anyone, she herself wore a helmet and sometimes it got in the way when she was trying to display any type of emotion. Seraphimon looked downright dejected.

Ophanimon gingerly placed a hand on Seraphimon's shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

"He hates me."

She blinked, "Who? Cherubimon? I know he might be a little... expressive in his views but I don't think that means he _hates _you..."

Seraphimon shook his head, "No, not Cherubimon. Sorcerymon." He moved his head up a bit, "I just know he does..."

Ophanimon couldn't believe her ears. After getting the story of how his confession went, Seraphimon spent every spare moment not involved with politics to be with Sorcerymon and everything appeared to be going smoothly.

But things were getting a little... intense during their weekly meetings. Cherubimon was suddenly angered easily about the smallest thing, even when it wasn't about Beast-Types. He started to accuse them of being too lenient on the Human-Types and that they should be punished more.

Every meeting left the three with uneasy feelings, and Ophanimon wondered where the sweet and gentle Cherubimon she knew had gone. She knew power wouldn't go to his head, he wasn't the type, and this worried her much more than she thought possible.

After wards Ophanimon would feel something unsettling, as if a dark force was hard at work behind the scenes, ruining the perfect unity the three Angels used to have. It must have been the same for Seraphimon, she realized, watching her best friend sit slouched on the couch.

Seraphimon never slouched.

Ophanimon bit her lip, even though no one could see. Her heart went out to the man, no doubt about that... But how was she to help? _Oh this this ridiculous_, she thought, _I'm in charge of love and life, this should be easy for me to figure out._

She clapped her hands together, "Seraphimon, come here."

"Why should I...?" Seraphimon continued to stare at a spot on the floor.

Ophanimon let out a huff before marching over to her friend, grabbing his arm and hoisting him up onto his feet. "Because you're not Seraphimon right now. Heck, I don't even know who you are. No wonder you're having problems with Sorcerymon." She snapped, keeping her face forward so the tint on her helmet's cheeks wouldn't be too noticeable. Seraphimon went quiet, letting Ophanimon lead him outside onto the balcony.

She finally stopped at the railing, but she kept a firm grip on Seraphimon's arm. Digimon ran about on the ground, some soared through the air. Everything in the area seemed peaceful and calm. A gentle breeze filtered through the trees making leaves rustle.

Ophanimon waited only a moment to drink the scenery in before turning to Seraphimon.

"Now, tell me what happened." She held up a hand as Seraphimon tilted his head upward, his sign that he was about to speak, "No babbling about how Sorcerymon hates you. I mean it; I want to know what happened. The whole story."

Seraphimon nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"Well, it all started after that first meeting when Cherubimon started to act a little weird..."


End file.
